The invention relates to a windshield wiper device, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Numerous windshield wiper devices are already known, for example from DE-A-10255775, which have a wiper bearing with a bearing housing in which a wiper shaft is mounted and axially fixed by means of an element. The wiper shaft bears a wiper arm on its free, first end and a wiper blade can be fastened to the free end of said wiper arm. Axial fixation in this case is embodied such that the element is deformed with the absorption of energy when force has an effect on the wiper arm or on the first end of the wiper arm shaft. As a result, if a pedestrian impacts the wiper arms or the wiper shaft of the windshield wiper device during an accident, they can yield, thereby preventing, or at least reducing, injury to the pedestrian. Because the element is able to absorb energy, it also prevents the pedestrian from being subjected to the entire energy from the impact on the vehicle body. For this purpose, a spring is provided as an element for axial fixation, and this spring makes it possible for the wiper shaft to yield when a pedestrian impacts the free, first end of the wiper shaft and, in doing so, to absorb energy from the impact. In order to keep the wiper shaft in operation in a stable position, predetermined breaking points are provided that axially stabilize the wiper shaft in normal operation. However, this type of embodiment is relatively complex and costly.